The Last Hope For Humanity
by LinkynTripleA
Summary: In order to successfully be rid of Lucifer, Dean and Sam have to trust Cas' idea to bring a demon into the mix, Priestly. She's a good demon... or so everyone believes. [Reviews are so lovely!]
1. A new Ally or Enemy?

A new Ally or Enemy?

'Hey, Cas; do you have any ideas on how we're going to get rid of Lucifer?' Dean asked plopping on to the bed

'We need to find a demon.' Cas said facing the two men in front of him

'Her name is Priestly. She's a demon-'

'Whoa, whoa; whoa, you mean to tell me that Sam and I that our last hope is to hook up with a demon?' Dean shouted as he stood up

'Hook up?' Cas' asked confused

'He means work with.' Sam said leaning on the table

'This demon, her name is Priestly-' Cas tried finishing before Dean cut him off

'Oh, how ironic.' Dean said sarcastically

Dean and Sam looked at each other both clearly knowing what the other was thinking, it was a bad idea and they needed her to kill Lucifer. Basically their plan sucked, they had to find a way to lure this demon to a trap and interrogate her for answers. What could go wrong?

'What does she know?' Dean asked like a small child

'Rumor has it she was Lucifer's right hand, she handle big fights and made deals as crossroads demon.' Castiel said sitting down at the table

'How do we get her here?' Dean asked

'We have to summon her.' Cas said as he stood up 'but it is unlikely that she will show, with the presence of an Angel here.'

'Basically, we have a lot of nothing on top of nothing.' Dean said sarcastically

'Sarcasm is not appropriate at this time.' Castiel said in a snobby attitude

'Cas, just summon her.' Dean said as he walked towards the kitchen

Castiel disappeared from the room, leaving the two men alone; starring at one another. Shortly after, Dean opened a beer; Cas returned with ingredients and took a knife to Sam's hand, slicing the flesh. The blood dripped from Sam's hand into the bowl as Cas began summoning the demon, Priestly.

After Cas' chant was done, the mean waiting for a few minutes for the arrival of the demon.

'Oh, great; she's not here.' Dean said

'But I know where she is.' Cas' said looking up from the bowl

'Where is she?' Sam asked

'Here.' Cas said as he walked up to them touching them

When the boys vision was clear they were in a wide room with multiple other men and a woman who was in the middle of fighting them. Three bodies were on the floor while two others were getting up. Almost immediately Sam, Dean and Castiel began fighting. The battle was taking in their favor, it seemed they were winning the table quickly turned when Sam was pushed into the wall. Dean helped out Cas' fight a few demons as he finally regained focus on Sam.

'Sam!' Dean shouted trying to get to him

Sam was held on the wall with the demon inches from his face but it quickly fell to the ground and a woman was now standing in front of him. She looked at him then threw the demon towards Dean when he stabbed him with a knife. The woman returned back near the bodies and retrieved a necklace placing it around her neck.

'You're Priestly?' Dean asked as he cleaned the knife

'The one and only.' Priestly said smiling

'Why'd you save Sam?' Dean asked angry

'Figured you're the people who summoned me. Couldn't allow the people who are looking for me to die before they allowed me to know what they wanted.' Priestly said as she looking at Cas 'I see you brought an Angel.'

'We are in need of your help.' Cas said

Castiel walked towards Priestly tapping her on the forehead as she felt the air from her lungs escape.

'Oh god!' Priestly shouted as she grabbed her throat 'Pre-warning next time.'

'So demon what can you tell us about Lucifer?' Dean said standing next to the bed

'I prefer Priestly, it's less racist.' Priestly said as she rose to her feet

Priestly glanced around the motel and was slightly shocked that the angel was hold up with hunters, let alone allowing a demon to be standing in the same room with them.

'So, you guys want to kill me?' Priestly said as she leaned up against the wall 'Or we just hear to chat?'

'Talk then we'll kill you.' Dean said

'I'm an open book, baby.' Priestly said smiling 'That is when I know my interrogators names.'

Sam looked at the Dean than began the chant to exorcise the demon. Priestly fell to her knees, shouting in pain. Dean and Castiel were waiting for the nasty to happen, at least anything to happen but nothing did. The room remained still and quiet other than the screams coming from Priestly.

'Stop.' Castiel said as he looked at Sam

'Cas, what the hell are you doing?' Dean asked

Priestly looked up, her eyes black and throat now raw from the screaming. The Winchesters were upset they needed information and Castiel wasn't allowing them to retrieve it.

'She didn't fight back. Why didn't you fight back?' Cas asked

'I didn't want too!' Priestly shouted as she placed a hand on her head

'Why demon?' Castiel said leaning next to her

'What part of I didn't want too, is so goddamn hard for you to understand.' Priestly said as she struggled to stand up

'You're a demon, you're supposed to start a damn hurricane not throw a fit.' Dean said confused

'As it seems, I didn't want to fight. So let's say: I got annoyed by your chanting.' Priestly said sarcastically

'We'll just torture it out of you.' Sam said angered

'Do whatever you think you must I will not talk.' Priestly said

It had been nearly four hours that the boys had spent torturing her, trying to get her to reveal information. Her screams were loud and blood was pouring out of her veins. Gallons and gallons of blood leaked from her body that would put a human body to its death, though the entire time through their fight, Sam fought his urge to drink the blood.

'Why won't you talk!' Dean shouted

'You think torture will get me to talk! I never talk when being tortured! Maybe if you decided that you would talk to me like a person. I would tell you! But what do you do? Torture first then ask questions later.' Priestly said as she stood up

'Excuse me?' Castiel said getting closer to her

'Why don't you try asking nicely… until then; I bid you adieu.' Priestly said as she disappeared

'Damn it!' Dean shouted angry 'Good job, Cas you just pissed off our only lead!'

'Dean, calm down.' Sam said

'No, I want to get Lucifer the hell out of here. How are we supposed to do this is we can't even talk to one single demon!' Dean shouted angry as he left the room

Dean slammed the door behind him making the walls in the motel room shake. Dean was both pissed off and upset, Sam was his priority. He had one job and it was to protect Sam. If he couldn't get rid of the damn devil, he wasn't going to be able to save him. He got in the impala the only girl in the world that he could count on and made his way to the closet bar, he didn't want a woman; he wanted a drink. Whiskey to be exact. At the bar, he caught the eye of every woman there but he barely noticed. He felt confined like a fish in a bowl, having everyone's eyes at you… watching your every move.

He ordered his drink and decided he didn't want to sit with everyone else, so he sat at the nearest booth that had less people crowding near it. He sat down and had at least three sips before he was interrupted by a woman sitting at his booth.

'Morning beautiful.' Priestly said leaning her back against the wall

'What are you doing here?' Dean asked slightly angered

'Decided to give you guys one more chance. It's the least I could do.' Priestly said as she smiled

'Why?'

'Can I get a bourbon?' Priestly said to the waitress 'because I'm a caring person.'

'You're a demon, you don't care.' Dean said smiling

'I cannot stress to you how much I hate the word demon. I don't go around calling you 'Human' when I refer to you.' Priestly said as taking the drink from the waitress

'Wow, a demon that thinks the word demon is a form of racism.' Dean said chuckling to himself

'Why don't we start over? Hmm?' Priestly asked smiling at him 'My name is Priestly.'

'Dean Winchester.'

'Well, Dean; what did you and your friend along with your Angel want?' Priestly asked

'What do you know about Lucifer?' Dean asked

'Lots.' Priestly said sarcastically while eyes widened

'Care to elaborate?' Dean asked

'Care to tell me why you want to know about him?' Priestly asked smiling at him

'Thought every de-' Priestly glared at Dean before he continued speaking 'supernatural creature knew why we wanted information on him.'

'Well, I don't tend to keep up with the daily gossip.'

'We want to kill him.'

'Oh, my interest is now perked.'

'Well, perk away; sweetheart. We want to kill him.' Dean said smiling

'That's nice. Very ballsy.' Priestly said smiling

'What do you know?' Dean asked

'Do you really want me to tell the one person who is on the clear line of getting hammered? When I'm pretty sure you have an Angel and a guy at the motel. Wouldn't you want me to tell them? So no information gets foggy.' Priestly said as she smiled 'Let's have a reunion, shall we?'

Priestly stood up and grinning at him, Dean stood up walking towards her. They walked outside of the bar towards the impala but he was stopped when Priestly put a hand around his shoulder and they appeared outside the motel room.

'Remember anyone, tries to harm me. You're screwed. I'm giving you one last chance, don't screw it up.' Priestly said looking at him seriously

'Alright.' Dean said regretting the word leaving his mouth


	2. Hi, I'm Priestly A Demon

Hi, I'm Priestly... A Demon.

Priestly and Dean stood outside of the motel room, Dean was cautious about trusting a demon. He may have been a little buzzed but he could still tell what was wrong and what was right. Priestly grew quite tired of standing outside of the motel and waiting on Dine or Dean, she couldn't remember what he said his name was. She began walking forward almost completely ignoring him when he started to talk, the door slowly latched open and she questioned why they-or whoever they were kept the door unlocked. Walking in she was greeted to less than friendly eyes and kicked herself in the ass for even showing up again.

"Before you get all, Murder, murder, murder; just hear me out.' Priestly said as she put her hands over her head and stepped out of the way so Dean could walk in 'I'm here to help. I kinda wanna know why a Angel is calling upon the help of a demon.'

Dean slumped down on the bed beside Sam who automatically came to the conclusion that he was injured.

'What did you do to Dean?' Cas asked in his deep rasp voice

'Besides watch him throw down beer after beer? Nothing.'

'He's drunk?' Sam asked in a confused tone 'You're drunk?'

Priestly put her hands on her hips causing her zipped leather jacket to make noise as she moved, he shoulder-blade length blonde hair was now rumpled from her earlier movements. It annoyed her that her hair was messed up but she didn't feel like fixing it, so she left it as it was.

'So do you want to know about Lucifer or are we going to stand here and talk about your brother or whatever he is to, being drunk?' Priestly asked growing more tired of this conversation

'He's my brother, demon.' Sam said as he looked angrily at her

'Okay, we need to set some ground rules. If you want to know about Lucifer then i demand some respect, that means i don't appreciate being referred to as Demon; i have a name. Use it. As i will use yours.' Priestly said taking her hands off her hips and leaning on a table that was nearby 'I'll tell you whatever it is that you want to know about him but show me damn respect. I've done nothing to you.'

Sam, Castiel and even Dean looked at her in shock as they took in what they said.

'What do you know about-the devil?' Dean asked as his hands held onto his head

'Cas, can you help him?' Sam said as he looked at Dean with concern in his eyes

'Yes.' Cas said as he walked towards Dean and placed his two fingers onto Dean's head and Dean popped back up good as new

'Oh, well that's messed up. You get this hangover cure power and i get squat.' Priestly said crossed her arms across her chest as she rolled her eyes

'Thanks, Cas.' Dean said as he stood up and didn't feel like he was on a ride 'Priestly, what can you tell us about the devil?'

'What do you wanna know?' Priestly asked as she sat down on a chair and propped her feet up on the table

'What can you tell us?' Sam asked looking at Priestly with a odd look

'Just about everything, sweetheart.' Priestly said smiling 'but first i have a few questions to ask.'

'No, this abomination doesn't get to ask questions.' Cas said angered

'First off, My name is Priestly not abomination or demon, or whatever else you idiots can come up with. Second, what are you planning on doing with this information about Lucifer?'

'Priestly,' Sam said enunciating her name far more than need be 'When you tell us what we want to know about Lucifer, we plan to get rid of him forever.'

'One fault in that plan' Priestly said getting up from her chair and walking closer to the group of men but immediately stood closer to Dean when Cas glared at her 'You can't get rid of Lucifer-forever.'

'That's where you're wrong, demon. Lucifer can be put into a cage, a prison like tomb where he cannot escape.' Cas said finally putting input into the conversation and Priestly glared at him

'That's ridiculous. I've been around for centuries and have never heard talk about this cage. Wouldn't that have been a major plan spoiler if we'd known about a cage?' Priestly asked interacting with Cas for once

'You never heard about Lucifer's cage because it was kept a secret. If the demons knew about the cage it would result in being powerless.' Cas said getting annoyed from the stupidity the demon was showing

'So what you want to know how to cook Lucifer and lock him in a cage, like a puppy?' Priestly said feeling quite alone

'Basically.' Dean said starring at Priestly

'Listen, Priestly, it'd be helpful if you could just tell us what you know about him.' Sam said sounding as sincere as possible

'Honestly, i don't know where to start.' she said running her hands through her hair 'He's a dick, most of all. Lucifer twists things to get his way. Originally, he started off an as angel much like your friend here.' Her eyes went to Castiel then back to Sam 'He loved God far to much. And when forgive me, humans were created her hated the idea that he was now being forced to trade his love onto these beings. He was sent out of heaven and banished. To give God, the big middle finger he twisted a human soul creating a demon. Thus creating the monster, meaning Lucifer that is before you. His true intentions are unclear though some of our theories are that he plans to be rid of humans.'

'So what, God just told him to leave?' Sam asked confused

'God, gave him a ultimatum per say; love mankind or be gone forever. He choose to not love man and for that he was banished.' Priestly said looking at the three 'Are you serious about getting rid of him?'

'We're trying.' Dean said butting in

'I want to help.'

'What?' Cas asked shocked by the words coming from her mouth

'If you can get rid of him, I want to help.' Priestly said putting her hands into her jean pockets

'Why?' Sam asked confused

'I am a demon and that is something that i am not at all proud of. Getting rid of him is something i would very much love to be apart of.' She said smiling 'I regret turning into a demon and if i can kill him or in theory kill him, i can take solace in that.'

'Is this a trick?' Dean asked looking at her in confusion

'Would i really spend five hours here being tortured only to then return and spill my tongue out about Lucifer?' Priestly asked raising her eyebrow at them

Dean, Sam and Cas looked at one another both confused which seemed to be the feeling of the day with them. They had just enlisted the help of a demon. It was desperation that they were feeling. Their luck was running out but the from the look, it seemed as though it might be getting just a little better.

'How do we know that you won't just run off and tell your little demon friends about our plan?' Dean asked finally realizing the fault in their newest negotiation

'How did you hear about me?' Priestly asked rolling her eyes

'Cas, you told us about her; how'd you hear about her?' Sam said looking at Cas

Cas looked at the ground trying to remember distinctively where he heard of her, 'The angels we overheard a rumor that a demon had traded sides.'

'Exactly. Now me being that demon who traded sides, why would i have contact with those other demons who are still evil?' Priestly asked as she smirked at the men 'Tell me, angel-

'My name is Castiel.' Cas said looking at her

'Castiel, if an angel were to become evil; what would the fellow demons do to that Angel?' Priestly asked feeling like a school teacher

'My brothers would hunt the Angel and be rid of it.' he said hating that he said those words out loud

'Now what makes you think that the demons are any different?' Priestly asked 'Listen, if this plan works or if you even get close to finishing it; your asses are toast. Frankly, my ass is burnt toast either way.'

That was it, a Demon; Angel and two humans were set to partner up and destroy Lucifer, in a manor of speaking. Either way, their asses were all on the line now.


End file.
